parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Northumberland Submarine
Northumberland is a black submarine who sleeps during the day and works during the night. Bio He is hardly ever awake in front of the tugs, except for when Theodore and Hank see him on their night shift. Northumberland is a very quiet sub and hates loud noise and bright lights. He also helps the "Salvage Team" (Theodore, Rebecca and Shelburne) to find great things under the water. He never likes to disappoint his friends, which can sometimes get him or his friends into danger. He once broke his propeller in an underwater rock slide and showed Hank where a sunken ship was. Northumberland is also a big brother-like figure to Pugwash, but was once scared that she would bump him. Northumberland is always a great help to the tugs and the Salvage Crew and whether he's awake or half-awake, he is always willing to be some assistance to anyone in the Big Harbor. He can get quite tired after working during the night, so he sometimes has an embrassing habbit of occasionally falling asleep in mid-sentence. Northumberland lives at the Navy Yards and helps Foduck with his safety duties, but he is always welcomed anywhere.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theodore_Tugboat#Other_Characters Basis Northumberland is loosely based off a Canadian Naval submarine. Livery Northumberland is painted black with his name on both sides painted in white. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Welcome * Season 2 - Night Shift, The Tugboat Pledge (cameo), Foduck Stays Home, Theodore, The Tug In Charge, and Theodore's Day Off (cameo) * Season 3 - George and the Underwater Mystery, Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call, Theodore and the Pirate and Big Harbour Fools Day (does not speak) * Season 4 - Theodore's Tough Tugging, Hank Makes a Friend, Northumberland is Missing, George and the Navy Ship, and Owan On the Loose * Season 5 - Theodore and the Harbour Crane (does not speak), Hank and the Sunken Ship, Hank Stays Up Late, Theodore the Tattletug, Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland, Guysborough Makes a Friend, Bedford's Big Move (mentioned), Emily and the Sleep-Over, Foduck and the Shy Ship, and Theodore's Big Decision Trivia *He was named after the Northumberland Strait, the body of water that devides New Brunswick and Nova Scotia on the mainland of Canada from Prince Edward Island. *In the Finnish version, Northumberland is called Huhmeri. Merchandising * ERTL (die-cast and bath toy; discontinued) Gallery Image:NorthumberlandBasis.jpg|Northumberland's Possible Basis Image:Northumberland.PNG|A promotional photo of Northumberland TheodoreandtheWelcome55.png TheodoreandtheWelcome99.png TheodoreandtheWelcome104.png NightShift33.png NightShift36.png NightShift119.png TheTugboatPledge111.png|Northumberland, Philip, and Bluenose FoduckStaysHome34.png TheodoreTheTugInCharge64.png TheodoreTheTugInCharge72.png|Theodore on top of Northumberland GeorgeandtheUnderwaterMystery61.png GeorgeandtheUnderwaterMystery70.png GeorgeandtheUnderwaterMystery83.png GeorgeandtheUnderwaterMystery84.png Theodore'sBigFriend80.png TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell7.png TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell48.png TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell83.png TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell95.png TheodoreAndTheBorrowedBell111.png Emily'sCloseCall85.png TheodoreAndThePirate57.png BigHarbourFoolsDay49.png Theodore'sToughTugging57.png Theodore'sToughTugging59.png HankMakesAFriend9.png NorthumberlandisMissing9.png NorthumberlandisMissing80.png|Northumberland's bent propeller NorthumberlandisMissing104.png NorthumberlandisMissing120.png TheodoreAndTheHarbourCrane105.png HankandtheSunkenShip2.png HankandtheSunkenShip32.png HankandtheSunkenShip42.png HankandtheSunkenShip60.png|A very sleepy Northumberland HankStaysUpLate104.png TheodoreTheTattletug50.png TheodoreAndTheHuntForNorthumberland70.png GuysboroughMakesAFriend6.png FoduckandtheShyShip79.png Theodore'sBigDecision78.png Merchandise Gallery Image:ertl_dc_northumberland.jpg|ERTL die cast prototype ERTLNorthumberland.jpg|ERTL model Northumberlandertl.jpg|ERTL in Box Image:ertl_bt_northumberland.jpg|ERTL bath toy prototype Image:BathToyNorthumberland.png|ERTL bath toy $(KGrHqJ,!l4FJY5nFSbEBSddelBnt!~~60 57.JPG|ERTL model end packaging References Category:Submarines Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Theodore Tugboat Characters Category:Male Characters